Cole MacGrath (InFAMOUS Extended Universe)
Summary Cole MacGrath is the original protagonist of the inFAMOUS series. He was a simple bike messenger before delivering a mysterious package called the Ray Sphere that changed his life forever. After the explosion, the city believed that Cole was the one who triggered the blast and labeled him as a terrorist. He is then stuck in a dying city controlled by gangs with his girlfriend, Trish, that despises him and blames him for the death of her sister. Zeke, Cole's best friend, is also stuck in the city. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely higher Name: Cole MacGrath, Electric Man, The Savior of Empire City, The Demon of Empire City, The Prime Conduit, The Devil, The Patron Saint of New Marais, The Newborn (by Vampires) Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: Late 20's-Early 30's Classification: Human Conduit, Former Bike Messenger, Vigilante, Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation, Expert Acrobat, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Should scale to Forced Conduits, who can regrow limbs. Can regenerate gunshots from automatic turrets, shotguns, and magnums), Immortality (Type 3), Resurrection (The electricity in his body will restart his vitals even after being dead for 5-6 minutes), Longevity (Kessler, his future self, was able to live for over a hundred years, some Conduits have claimed to have lived from the Salem Witch Trials until present day), Electricity and Radar Sense (Via Radar Pulse), Extrasensory Perception (can sense electricity, hostile intent and telekinetic constructs, etc with his Radar), Stealth Mastery, Limited Precognition (Gets visions of himself in the future using new powers after overcharging himself, giving him instant knowledge on how to use them, can sense hostile intent within others, allowing him to differentiate friend from foe, and discern when someone is about to attack him), Accelerated Development (Training, Battle; Physical Stats, Abilities), Limited Reactive Evolution (By stressing his body by using his powers in different ways, he can either gain new abilities or improve upon his current ones, there is also the possibility that his body will develop new powers to best aid the situation in moments of extreme distress similar to Abigail Walker), Rage Power (All Conduits get stronger with rage), Bioelectricity and Life Energy Absorption via Bio Leech (Drains an opponent of their bio-electric and life energy, shutting down their body), Magnetism Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, (Can rain lightning bolts from the sky, and create storms), Gliding, Weapon Creation (via Gigawatt Blades), Healing, Limited Telepathy (Can view the memories of the recently deceased by draining their neuroelectrical energy), Forcefield Creation, Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Wraps explosive kinetic charges into his rockets and grenades. Can release shockwaves from his hands), Homing Attack (via Megawatt Hammer, Redirect Rocket, Tesla Missile, and Sticky Rocket), Attack Reflection (Can reflect projectiles, debris, and energy attacks with Shockwaves and Blasts), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze people and induce heart attacks with his lightning), Gravity Manipulation (Can create reverse magnetic fields that negate gravity, causing enemies and objects to float helplessly), Electrical Aura, Statistics Amplification (Can become Overcharged, or get stronger by draining electricity, Precision Mode allows him to slow his perception of time to the point that opponents comparable to him appear to come to a crawl, as well as deal much more damage), Telescopic Vision (Precision Mode lets him "zoom in" on targets), Awakened Power (via Karmic Overload), Durability Negation (via Bio-Leech), Skilled user of the Amp, Damage Boost (can inflict triple damage with Finisher attacks as long as he lands a couple of hits with the Amp. Ultra attacks deal even more damage, but require more hits to be landed), Telekinesis (via Kinetic Pulse), Enhanced Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Can harness kinetic energy to increase his jumping ability Blast. Can infuse objects thrown with Kinetic Pulse with kinetic energy, causing them to generate large explosions on impact), Limited Matter Manipulation (Can absorb and manipulate Ionic Charges, ions composed of Ray Field energy, to amplify his abilities), Enhanced Weather Manipulation (Can create tornadoes), X-Ray Vision and Bio-Scanning (via Enhanced Radar Pulse), Ice Manipulation, Resistance to the following: Electricity (Completely unharmed by electrocution and lightning strikes. Kessler's lightning only stuns him momentarily), Extreme Heat (Can easily shrug off the intense heat from lightning strikes. Can resist The Beast's grasp, who is made of fire and lava. Can shrug off fire and napalm attacks from Nix), Ice (Can resist sub-zero attacks from Kuo and the Vermaak 88), Matter Manipulation (On a Macro-Quantum level. Resisted The Beast's matter manipulation), Absorption (Of matter and energy. Tanked Kessler's Bio-Leech with no loss of electricity or life energy and was only briefly stunned. Withstood David Warner's grasp, which can do the same with a mere touch, with no issue. Resisted The Beast's macro-quantic matter absorption), Transmutation (Resisted The Beast's transmutation), Poison and Acid (Resisted poisonous and acidic attacks from Bertrand and The Corrupted), Mind Manipulation (Can resist Sasha's mind control tar in her prime, who could easily control all of Empire City has a population of 10.5 Million people while in a vastly weakened state due to being tortured and drained by the First Sons), Madness Manipulation (Type 1. Wasn't driven mad by Sasha's tar when turned into gas, which when sprayed over Empire City's citizen, sent them into a murderous frenzy), and Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation (All Conduits are immune to the Ray Field Plague, a highly deadly disease that the CDC was completely unable to deal with), Power Nullification (Withstood several blasts from a partially charged RFI, which is designed to take away a Conduits powers, and was unaffected), possibly Acausality (Type 1. Kessler, his future self, was completely unaffected by changes in the timeline. And had no quarrel with killing Cole in their battle, implying he would've been unaffected by the death of his past self. However, since the mechanics of time travel in InFAMOUS are never elaborated on, we don't know if this is simply due to Multiverse theory or not.) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level, likely far higher Speed: At least FTL, likely higher. Higher with Precision Mode Lifting Strength: At least Class G. Higher with Magnetism/Telekinesis/Kinetic Pulse Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Large Mountain level, likely far higher. Higher with Kinetic Energy Manipulation and Forcefields Stamina: Limitless (Can fight for extended periods of time even after going a few days with no food or sleep, never even showing a hint of exhaustion. Can fight with no problems even after suffering sever injuries) Range: Extended Melee range with Amp and Gigawatt Blades. Hundreds of Kilometers with powers Standard Equipment: A cellphone and the Amp (a melee weapon that channels Cole's melee power into his strikes), makeshift stake (as a vampire), the Barbed Cross Intelligence: Genius. Highly adaptable and strategic combatant, able to easily exploit the slightest weaknesses in the heat of combat. Comes up with complex plans and strategies on the fly, and is an expert at using his environment to his advantage. Constantly outsmarts and outmanuvers highly trained military troops, war-trained mercenaries, secret organizations hundreds of years more trained and advanced than the rest of the world's militaries, and even his own future self. Is able to logically deduce the outcomes of his actions during Karmic Decisions. Due to receiving his implanted memories, he should possess Kessler's several centuries of knowledge and experience. Weaknesses: None notable. Has overcome previous weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Electric Abilities *'Lightning Bolts:' Cole can shoot electricity out of his hands like a small lightning bolt. Hitting someone with a constant stream of attacks, however, reenergizes Cole. They vary in types but they all cost energy. *'Lightning Bolt:' Cole can discharge simple lightning bolts from his hands. They are fairly strong, as they can defeat enemies and blow up cars easily. This is Cole's primary attack power and is one of the most used powers in the game due to its lack of consumption of energy. (Neutral) *'Alpha Bolt:' A lightning bolt, pure and simple. (Neutral) *'Pincer Bolt:' A cunning electrical attack that strikes enemies from three sides simultaneously, intensifying damage. (Neutral) *'Artillery Bolt:' Enemies aren't safe at any distance from this extra long range, arching attack. *'Magnum Bolt:' A single burst of unparalleled damage. This is a true thunderbolt. (Good) *'Bolt Stream:' Unleash a pounding stream of bolts. (Good) *'Skull Bolt:' Headshots with this power cause the enemy to explode. (Evil) *'Scythe Bolt:' A wide swath of five times overcharged electricity. (Evil) *'Lightning Arcs:' Cole can release deadly arcs of lightning that can bust through titanium-reinforced armor in an aircraft carrier, kill Conduits soldiers with mere presence, and burn through insulated suits. *'Electric Drain:' Allows Cole to drain more energy from nearby sources of electricity. He can also drain it from Humans with Bio-Leech. Due to it not being Karmically-locked, any version of Cole could use it. But the Good side would probably only use it against enemies. *'Electromagnetic Shockwave/Blast:' Cole can throw a blast of kinetic energy. He can redirect rockets, electrocute anything caught, lift cars, make enemies float or even make the blast smaller but increased in range. The blast itself can launch a large orb of swirling energy that you can use as a jumping pad or a detonatable target *'Shockwave:' It is an electric shockwave that can be used to push people and objects out of Cole's way. Can easily send cars spinning throughout the air. (Neutral) *'Alpha Blast:' A strong kinetic shockwave that sends objects flying and knocks enemies off their feet. (Neutral) *'Detonation Blast:' A swirling ball of caged kinetic energy that sticks to whatever it hits, eventually exploding with terrible force. If Cole jumps when close to it he'll harness the energy for a super jump. (Neutral) *'Graviton Blast:' A blast that temporarily lowers the gravity of anything it sends flying. Enemies are helpless as they hang in the air. (Good) *'Punch Blast:' A longer, narrower blast that slams into people and objects, sending them flying for more damage. (Evil) *'Sniper Blast:' The Sniper Blast is a Blast with a very, very long range, but a very narrow area of effect. Other than its long range, it functions as an Alpha Blast. (DLC) *'Megawatt Hammer/Rockets:' Cole can throw electric orbs with the power output of a rocket launcher with electricity. They all explode with great range, travel at fast speed, can make enemies float in the air, split into three homing sticky orbs, and even redirect towards at greater speed if you shoot a lightning bolt at a target. In the comics, they have been shown to one-shot choppers. *'Megawatt Hammer:' Cole fires off a rocket-like electrical blast. Can have an anti-gravity effect on the area it hits (Good) or can split into mini-rockets (Evil) *'Alpha Rocket:' Deliver a huge payload of explosive kinetic energy, and explodes on contact with anything. (Neutral) *'Redirect Rocket:' After firing a rocket, Cole can redirect it mid-flight by hitting an enemy or object with a Bolt attack. (Good) *'Sticky Rocket:' A rocket that splits when approaching a target, breaking into homing charges that attach to nearby enemies. (Good) *'Tripwire Rocket:' A Rocket, that when sent off, it splits into two rockets, with a wire of electricity between them. If an enemy is caught in the wire, the rockets will smash together and explode, causing double the damage. (Evil) *'Tesla Missile:' While not listed as a Rocket, it is very similar to one. It may only be used by Cole when he focuses his powers through one of New Marais' transformers. Its primary use is for restarting other transformers, but it can also be used as an attack; any enemy hit by a Tesla Missile will be destroyed instantly in addition to triggering an electric explosion. (Neutral) *'Missile Bolt:' While not listed as a Rocket, it is still considered a Rocket power as well as a Bolt. Cole uses this power in place of his normal Bolts during his first fight with the Beast, and only regains access to it if the RFI is fully charged. It has a smaller blast radius than other Rockets, and electrifies any conductive surface, much like a Bolt. (Initially Neutral, but later only becomes accessible for Good Karma) *'Grenades:' Cole can throw electric orbs like grenades at enemies. They all explode with massive damage, large radius, and various different functions *'Shock Grenade:' It is small explosive ball of electricity that can stick to people and other objects. Can release Arc Restrains (Good) or Split into smaller grenades (Evil) *'Alpha Grenade:' A potent electric charge that when detonated releases tremendous kinetic energy. (Neutral) *'Cluster Grenade:' A vicious grenade that splinters in air, raining down small, sticky grenades on everyone below. (Neutral) *'Sticky Grenade:' A long-range grenade that sticks to enemies and breakable objects, perfect for demolitions and humiliating opponents. Can bounce off walls and objects for sneaky takedowns. (Good) *'Double Grenade:' A grenade that explodes once upon impact, then bounces upwards and explodes a second time. (Evil) *'Electrocution Grenade:' The Electrocution Grenade is an unstable grenade that electrocutes nearby targets before exploding. Has a weaker blast radius than the Alpha Grenade. Cole can also use this grenade as a temporary source of energy for his Electric Drain before it explodes, making it easier for him to recover energy in powered down areas. (DLC) *'Stalker Grenade:' A grenade that, when lands, will "hop" to the nearest enemy and detonate seconds later. (DLC) *'Kinetic Pulse:' Cole can lift objects with this power and turn them into an explosive projectile. From pizza boxes to boxes to cars, the object captured would always release an electric explosion after being thrown by a shockwave. Works on organic beings. *'Magnetism:' Can emit magnetic tethers that can pull nearby objects towards him and can throw or fire said objects at enemies. Shown in comics. *'Static Thrusters:' Cole can glide by releasing a stream of electricity. Was able to escape the gravitational pull of the Beast's incinerating Black hole. Later on was enhanced in New Marais. RFI and Beast Forms grant Unrestricted Flight. *'Lightning Tether:' Lightning Tether is the ability to use a rope of electrical energy and pull Cole to a building, or object, it can be moving or stationary. It the most efficient form of travel, especially for climbing. (Neutral) *'Lighting Hook:' Cole pulls objects and enemies towards him with an electrical beam. (DLC) *'Induction Grind:' Cole can 'grind' on railroads, wires, heavily boosting his mobility. He can also do this on vertical electric poles. Can be used to grind on walls as well. *'Car Jump:' Cole can use reach electromagnetism to launch himself off of objects such as cars and generators *'Polarity Wall/Shield:' Can stop bullets and other small projectiles, when upgraded becomes larger and converts the projectiles that hit the shield into energy for Cole. *'Precision:' Allows Cole to focus his shots and slow his perception of time so as to hit enemies from farther away. Even allows him to see bullets. Even Kessler's lightning beam looks slower when using this ability. *'Thunder Drop:' An airborne attack that slams enemies from the sky, Cole jumps then charges up as he's heading towards the ground. Once he hits the ground he lets out a wave of electric energy sending enemies flying. In the comics, it has been shown that he could electrocute enemies instead of knocking them away. *'Overload Burst:' An attack that charges up and then channels electricity to his hands, then unleashes them as a large devastating bolt of electricity that can instantly fry enemies hit and spread electricity. Very powerful but takes time to charge. Can use other powers while charging. *'Gigawatt Blades:' By producing electrical energy on his hands close to a gigawatt level (1 billion watts) and then preserving the form with magnetism, Cole can unleash a devastating attack that can fry most human enemies. This was able to cut off David's arms when he shook off a building busting bomb. *'Healing Touch:' Cole can use his powers like a shock pad and revive pedestrians. *'Arc Restraint:' Used to subdue downed enemies. Can trap enemies in place to deliver attacks while they're immobile. *'Bio Leech:' Used to drain the life-force of an enemy, restoring energy and health. If evil, he may get an infinite energy boost for a short bit. This attack can negate durability. *'Overcharge:' When Cole drains a massive amount of electricity, he will become "Overcharged," where he begins to produce unlimited amounts of electricity, and gains an electric aura that electrocutes anything nearby. The boost lasts as long as Cole is in contact with a conductive object (power cables, generators,etc). Can also release omnidirectional electrical shockwaves. *'Karmic Overload:' A Karmic Overload occurs when Cole's Karmic power is at its fullest (Hero or Infamous). This power gives Cole unlimited energy for a short period of time. It can only be used when a player has maxed out either Good Karma or Evil Karma, and will drain a large portion of Karma after use. *'Ionic Vortex/Electric Tornado:' Summons a small tornado that picks up everything. Can easily pick up vehicles and enemies. Electrocutes anything caught. Has another version where Cole has direct control over it. *'Ionic/Lightning Storm:' Changes atmospheric conditions and summons a lightning storm to strike at the most threatening target in the vicinity. Capable of one-shotting anything that isn't protected well. This could disable barriers even if it only hits them once. This was powerful enough to kill David, a monstrous conduit that stomped the military and absorbs electricity and sunk an Aircraft Carrier. Lightning Storm can be steered in multiple directions. Can possibly strike Cole himself to restore health, energy, and charges. *'The Amp:' Is a powerful melee weapon built and designed by Zeke, it is made to channel Cole's electrical energy to increase the power of his melee attacks. The Amp, which resembles a large double-pronged cattle prod, is what Cole uses to channel his electricity into and to attack enemies with. When in use, Cole pulls it from his pack, which would extend and channel electricity. Ice Abilities During InFamous 2, Cole has the option of gaining new powers from one of two women, one with ice powers and one with fire powers. The ice powers are gained from Kuo, and are considered canon, as they are the good option. *'Frost Shield:' Basically the same power as Polarity Shield. Can be aimed better and can absorb beams *'Ice Launch:' Cole propels himself high into the air by creating a stalagmite at his feet, which he then jumps off allowing him to achieve greater height and distance. Could be used in midair to drop ice blocks on enemies *'Ice Barrier:' Causes ice spikes to erupt from the ground with a flick of his wrist *'Freeze Rocket:' Similar to Megawatt Hammer, Cole fires an enormous, condensed ball of sub-zero gas. The rocket freezes enemies solid. *'Ice Grenade:' Similar to Shock Grenade, but on detonation, the grenades freeze enemies and create a small outcrop of icicles that can be used as a temporary barrier or cover as well. Could be used to knock up enemies *'Shatter Blast:' Cole creates several ice spikes in front of him and then uses his blast to propel them at high speed in a large spread. The spikes travel with such speed and power that even at long range, a single spike can remove shields carried by enemies and knock back those not carrying shields. The blast also has the ability to reflect back certain projectiles like Shockwave can. *'Ionic Freeze:' Freezes everything in a path. Capable of heavily damaging giant enemies with the giant icicles it forms and freezing anything else with the cloud Vampire Powers During the events of the DLC side story "Festival of Blood," Cole is bitten and subsequently turned into a vampire by the head vampire herself, Bloody Mary. As a vampire, Cole gains several new supernatural abilities that further boost his already superhuman skill set. These powers, and Festival of Blood as a whole, are non-canon *'Bite:' Cole grabs his victim and drains them of their blood, healing his wounds and refueling his vampiric abilities *'Shadow Swarm:' Cole transforms into a swarm of bats and flies through the air. He is also seemingly intangible in this mode. *'Vampire Sense:' Cole now possesses an strange supernatural sense that allows him to see the blood and veins inside of person's body. Extremely helpful for detecting any supernatural abnormalities inside of a person. This also passively warns him of any nearby supernatural enemies, even if they are disguised/transformed. Also allows him to see through illusions and read ancient vampiric languages *'Makeshift Stake:' A crude stake weapon used by Cole to pierce through the hearts of vampires to kill them permanently. Used in a manner similar to the Amp *'The Barbed Cross:' The Barbed Cross was created by Father Ignatius after Bloody Mary and her vampire followers began feeding upon the populace of New Marais. Its core was composed of wood from a crucifixion cross. The cross itself was forged from silver in Solomon's Temple and was then submerged in holy water in Vatican City. After its creation, it was blessed by the "Big Guy"/God Himself. It was the ultimate weapon for slaying vampires and other creatures of the night. The holy powers of the Cross could instantly incarnate the normal vampires that infested New Marais, can could do considerable damage to powerful vampires like Bloody Mary Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:InFAMOUS Extended Universe Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Geniuses Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Kinetic Energy Users Category:Energy Users Category:Rage Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Blood Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal Users Category:Holy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Earth Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:BFR Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Plasma Users Category:The Christian Nerd's Pages Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6